12 dancing Princesses
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: The Powerpuffgirls are now playing in the film the 12 dancing princesses. Will they really marry the man they have fallen in love with? Or are there 2 Princesses going to live with an eternal heart break. And will there father be saved from the claws of his evil sister? Will the princesses come back in time?
1. Chapter 1 The 12 dancing Princesses

**The 12 dancing Princesses**

**Yes I am going to write another Powerpuffgirls and Rowdyruffboys story.**

**I will try and stay in the character this time. And please don't complain about it. **

**So here are the people they will play and the ones who will be there loved ones.**

**PP = Princess, S = Shoemaker, P = Prince.**

**PP: Blossom + S: Brick = The leader and the smart ones.**

**PP: Bubbles + S: Boomer = The cute ones.**

**PP: Buttercup + S: Butch = The tough ones.**

**PP: Bullet + S: Bosh = The youngest ones.**

**PP: Bunny + P: Brian = The fast ones.**

**PP: Bell + P: Ben = The beautiful ones.**

**The king: John Utonium.**

**The replacement Queen/ his sister: Himeko Koll. **

**Please review and read on. I don't own anyone except my idea. Quanktumspirit.**


	2. Chapter 2 A surprise Visit

**A surprise visit**

Once upon a time there lived a king in a far away country. Well the city was called Townsville. And the king was King John Utonium. He had a beautiful wife which he loved over everything he knew.

She gave birth to 5 children each only 1 years apart, which she loved very much. Her last child she adopted and it was a baby squirrel. The queen named them all.

The first: **Buttercup ****the ****tough ****one ****and ****the ****oldest.**

The second: **Blossom ****the ****smart ****one.**

The third: **Bunny ****the ****fast ****one.**

The fourth: **Bell ****the ****beautiful ****one.**

The fifth: **Bubbles ****the ****cute ****one**

And the adopted one: **Bullet ****the ****youngest ****one.**

But as the queen whent on a trip to Africa to adopt the rare and beautiful squirrel and made her to her sixth child she developed very fast a high fever which killed her. She asked in her weakening state to see her 6 children before she knew she would die. All princesses rushed to her side. They gasped as they saw there 6th sister open her eyes.

**"Oh mother, she is beautiful," Blossom said amassed. **

**"Is this our 6th baby sister?" Bubbles asked her mother amassed. **

**"Yes… my dear daughters. But I feel very weak and I know that I won't live for that much longer. Please promise me something," The Queen said very weak. **

**"We will mother. Anything you say," The Princesses said in union. **

**"Please: 1st: protect each other against anything that can harm you. ****2nd: Stay together what ever shall try and separate you. ****3rd: remember that you have the power of 6 in side your hearts. ****And last: give you're baby sister: Bullet… all of my love which I have given you as you grow up. ****Buttercup, because you are the oldest I want you to protect our family. ****Blossom, because you are the smart one please help your father to run this country and give Bullet the story which I have prepared for her on her 3rd birthday. ****Bubbles, because of your beauty prove everybody that you have just as much beauty inside you as you show. ****Bunny, please carry on trying everything out that you can. ****Bell, please stay as pure as you have always been. L****ast but not least. Bullet, please remember forever that I am your mother. ****All 6 of you, please find your true love. T****ell your father that I love him forever and I can't wait to see him in his after life…" The Queen told them.**

**"We promise you mother. We love you," All 6 Princesses said at the same time.**

The queen smiled weekly at her youngest daughter for saying those words and gave every girl her last kiss. Then she asked to se her husband. King: John Utonium came to her side very quickly and all 6 princesses left the castle. At that evening the Queen did die and everyone was in deep sorrow over their Queen.

* * *

><p>But suddenly another person came inside. She was Himeko Koll. The king's sister who was going to help him to grow up his kids to become well educated Queens. But all 6 princesses hated her straight away. She ripped down expensive rooms and forced all 6 princesses to sleep in the same room. They didn't like that at all because each was different and they needed there own private space. Well they had there private space outside of the bedroom, but inside they didn't. She will be a great pain in the butt. And she set up a new timetable for them. Here is the time table:<p>

6 A.M: Getting up.

6: 10 A.M: Getting dressed and washed.

7: 00 A.M: Breakfast.

7: 20 A.M: Learn how to talk

11: 00 A.M: Learn important speeches.

12:00 A.M: Learn how to eat and drink.

1:00 P.M: Having lunch together.

2:00 P.M: Learn how to walk.

3:00 P.M: Learn how to dance.

6:00 P.M: Dinner is served.

7:00 P.M: Bed time.

Live will be very difficult now with their new caretaker.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "<strong>**Well ****not ****bad ****as ****a ****first ****chapter. ****Sorry ****that ****it ****is ****so ****painful, ****but ****I ****like ****it.****Please ****give ****me ****reviews ****and ****I ****shall ****carry ****on ****writing ****the ****story.** **I ****will ****try ****and ****write ****it ****in ****different ****point ****of ****views ****as ****best ****as ****I ****can.****"**

**Powerpuffgirls: "Please review. We want to know how it will carry on."**

**Buttercup: "With the wicket witch of the west."**

**All 5 Princesses: "You are so right Buttercup. (giggle)."**


	3. Chapter 3 Little light in the Tunnel

**A little light at the end of the tunnel**

**Quanktumspirit: "I just had to write another chapter. I am sorry that the last one was so brutal. But it had to be."**

**The 12 princesses:**** "We will stop the wicked witch."**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok. Please read and review. Oh I have just noticed. After the adoption of Bullet it was 1 year after woods."**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

Well living with the wicked witch of the west wasn't pleasant. We didn't have any joy and happiness like we hoped we would. But we did have nearly every month new shoes which makes me and my 6 sisters very happy. I saw them ridding up to our castle in there coach every time and all 6 of us went down to greet them. I let you in a little secret. I am head over heals in love with one of the handsome shoemakers. Here they come now.

* * *

><p><strong>The shoemakers P.O.V<strong>

Hello folks. We are the royal shoemakers of the princesses. Let us all introduce ourselves. I am Brick. I am Boomer. I am Butch. And I am Bosh. (a squirrel).

We 4 are the royal shoemakers and we enjoy our job. We even hold the world record of swapping 6 pairs of shoes. The record is: 6 minuets. Not bad. But we know we can be quicker. But today we just want to swap and then head back home. We saw all 6 princesses in the garden like they have told us. Oh they have spotted us. Well let's go.

**"Welcome boys. Oh. Who is he?" Princess Blossom asked pointing at the Squirrel.**

**"My name is Bosh. And I am there little helper. With my small hands I can repair any small damages to the shoes," The Squirrel explained.**

**"Thank you for enjoying our quality of shoes. But weren't the last ones we gave you a good quality?" Brick asked the Princesses.**

**"Yes they were. But we have just worn them out," Buttercup explained.**

**"Oh. Can you please try and break your record, that is so much fun," Bubbles squealed in delight. **

**"Pretty please," The 6 Princesses begged. **

The boys rolled there eyes in there heads, but agreed.

**"Ok if that is your wish your majesty, ready boys?" Bosh the Squirrel asked. **

**"Ready." The other 3 shoe makers confirmed. **

Bosh took the time and the others swapped all the shoes as quick as they could without breaking a nail.

**"Stop the time," The shoe makers said.**

Bosh stopped the time and grinned inside himself.

**"Well what is the time?" The Princesses asked excited.**

**"Boys… We have a new record: 4 minuets and 50 seconds," Bosh said happy.**

The princesses jumped with joy and gave all the shoemakers a hug. The boys blushed madly as they packed everything up and road all the way back to their homes.

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

I love the shoemaker Boomer. He is so cute. And he always looks deep in my eyes when he swaps my shoes. He makes me very happy. We all walked back inside with our beautiful new shoes. I just want to dance with him. Sadly he isn't a handsome prince. But he look's like one. My sisters don't know it… I think. We all are now in our bedroom and talk about the event which have just happened.

**"I think there is a little spark between you and the shoemakers. Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and our youngest sibling Bullet. My, my. So young to fall in love," Bunny chuckled.**

We blushed madly. But she was right. I think I love Boomer.

**"Don't you even think of it girls. We are due to marry a prince and not any boy coming from the sues," Bell explained. **

**"You are right girls," Blossom said a bit upset.**

**"But we can't stop our felling's for them. They have concert our hearts and we are pleased with it," Bubbles said.**

**"So you 4 would like to be a wife of a shoemaker: Man: Honey where is the shoe polish? Woman: I ate it honey," Bunny joked.**

Bunny and Bell laugh themselves round as: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bullet grew a big shade of red.

**"Well there is one positive thing about them," Bunny said after she calmed down again.**

Everybody looked at her to see what she had to say.

**"They take our minds of Miss. Rulebook," Bunny said chuckling. **

We laugh again and had to hold our chest it hurt so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Another chapter is finished. I don't own anybody. Just the idea. Oh and if you are wondering who the others will have they will be princes in the story. Please review."<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner lesson of poison

**Dinner lessons of poison**

**Quanktumspirit: "Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Please review. I still don't own them."**

* * *

><p><strong>The Queens P.O.V<strong>

Well after my nieces had there new shoes it was time for dinner. I ordered them all to sit at the table and show me how they would normally have there dinner. Straight away I wanted to kick them all up there pants. All they do is talk amongst each other, throw around there food and use the wrong set of tools.

**"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW! You obviously don't know how to eat. Well I will show you," I shouted at them.**

I picked up my fork and showed them the technique in how to role up the pasta. They tried it and it got a little messy, but they had it in the end. After our first cause was finished it was time for the second course which was tomato soup. Again I showed them to use the soup spoon to put it in your bowl, then guide it to the mouth and drink it politely. And then the last lesson was how to eat your Sunday ice-cream. Straight away they started to complain.

**"I don't like strawberry's," Bubbles mopped at the food.**

**"I can't feel my cheeks it is so cold," Buttercup snapped.**

**"I can't cut through my ice," Bullet complained. **

After this horror of desert was over we finished it of with a nice cup of tea. I showed them how to choose your flavour, poor hot water over the tea bag and let it set for a while and then removing it. What do the girls do? Let it set for to long and then slurp it down. I have had enough of this. But as promised I tried not to kill them with poison.

**"Are we finished now Himeko?" Blossom asked me.**

She looked at me very annoyed. I just shook my head and clapped in my hands to get everyone's attention.

**"We are nearly finished. Just some fresh mints," I said annoyed.**

The maids brought a small mint plant, I ripped one leaf of and asked the girls to do the same. They all did. Then I showed them how to eat it and get all the minty flavour and smell out of it. They quiet enjoyed it. No problems with that.

**"You may go now. I need my sleep," I said very upset with their performance.**

I walked outside and of to the kings room to bring him his daily tea.

**"Ah Himeko. Hi. How was Dinner?" The King asked me.**

**"It was a living nightmare. But why didn't you come downstairs to eat?" I asked him, dough I knew the reason.**

**"I think I have caught a nasty bug. I don't feel that well. Can you call the doctor please?" The King asked me.**

**"Of course dear brother. Drink your tea. With some liquid in you, you will feel better in no time," I said chuckling.**

He drank his tea and I called the doctor. He gave me a medicine that should help the king. I agreed to take care of him. And that is what I did.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yes. This was there dinner lessons. What is Himekos plan? Nothing positive I can tell you. Please review."<strong>

**Powerpuffgirls: "Hurry up with the next chapter Quanktumspirit. Oh and she doesn't own us or the 12 dancing princesses. Just the story idea."**


	5. Chapter 5 A mystery man with a secret

**A mystery man with a secret**

**Quanktumspirit: "I have just noticed that I haven't reported about the shoemakers Point of view that often. Well here comes there adventure in the village after they have delivered the shoes."**

**RRB: "Please review."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V<strong>

After we have delivered the shoes to a dancing class we were on our way back home. To our little cottage which is at the same time our big workshop. As we finished repairing the old damaged shoes we went of to have some lunch in a pub. The pub: **Little****hope.**As it was called was the cheapest pub ever. We sat at a table and ordered our food.

**"I would like to have a chicken curry please," I asked the waiter.**

**"Can I have the apple pie," Boomer asked.**

**"I'll take the soda please," Butch asked.**

We secretly ate all of the things together. So first we shared the chicken curry, then we drank together the soda and last we shared the apple enjoyed it and we tried everything to save as much money as possible. After lunch we sat back and listened to the locals talks, we noticed a beggar looking man enter and tried to bye himself some food.

**"No Bob. I will not give you any food if you don't pay with proper money. Coins and so on. I don't care if the queen has hold and drank from that cup I will not give you anything," The Pub owner said mad.**

**"Please I am starving. Look it even has the cravings of the king and the 1st Queen on it. Please I am hungry," Bob begged again.**

I walked up to them to find out what was going on with this cup.

**"Um excuse me. But who exactly has given you this royal cup?" I asked him.**

**"The second queen. As payment for a poison that I have produced. She said she needed it to help the king to get better," Bob explained to me.**

**"Ah. Ok. I know. How about I pay your meal for the cup? Do we have a deal?" I suggested.**

**"Deal. Please I am hungry," Bob begged me.**

So we spent 20 bronze coins and 2 silver coins for him so he could have a banquet of a meal. As he finished he talked with us.

**"Thank you so much sir. I don't know when it was the last time I had such a great meal," Bob said happy.**

**"That is ok Bob. What have you sold the queen?" I asked him.**

**"A brew of my very kind. Would you like to buy one too?" Bob asked us.**

He showed me some more silver bottles with blue liquid in it and I disagreed. I some how don't trust this guy.

**"No I am fine thank you very much," I said not trusting him.**

I walked back to my brothers and looked at them what they had to say.

**"Hey Brick. We want to go now if that is ok?" Boomer told me.**

**"Yeep. We will go back to the princesses," I said determined.**

My brothers looked at me as if I had lost it.

**"We are going to give the princesses this cup back. It should stay in the palest and not in town. Come," I instructed them.**

They nodded. We paid for our meal and drove all the way back to the palace. It was evening so we had to put the visit up for the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh what will the princesses say when they find out that there step-queen has used there mothers silver? Find out in the next chapter. Please review."<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Birthday of saddness

**Birthday of sadness**

**Quanktumspirit: "I just had to put Bullets 3rd birthday up now. Better to early then to late. Please review. I still don't own them. Just the story idea."**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

Today it was finally Bullets 3rd birthday. Like we promised our mother we set for herself a party. We made for her a small birthday cake, got a few presents and mothers present we wrapped up and placed it right at the top. Suddenly as we all were ready we noticed that our shoes were dirty like hell and damaged again. So we were just about to call the royal shoemakers, but Bullet squealed as she saw there small coach arriving.

**"How do they know that our shoes were in need of repairing?" Bubbles asked confused.**

**"No idea sister. But let's just go outside and get them," I said.**

We all ran downstairs and greeted them happily.

**"How did you know we needed now new shoes? We didn't send our order out," Bubbles asked them confused.**

The boys looked at each other and Brick got out of the coach with the new shoes.

**"We didn't. But we have discovered something down in the village which will be of interest for you lot," Brick explained.**

He gave me the blue diamond cup which the boys have gambled of the buyer in the last chapter.

**"We have noticed that this was the glass cup sitting in the window downstairs. And now it was missing," Butch explained.**

**"Who had it?" Buttercup enquired. **

**"A beggar in the pub. He said he has sold something to the queen and as a repayment given him this cup. But what it was we don't know," Boomer explained.**

**"Have you seen the queen with something unusual today?" Brick asked.**

**"Yes. She had a silver bottle with her. But what was in the bottle?" I explained.**

**"Our father was feeling quiet unwell this morning to. After his usual tea," Bubbles said.**

**"I think I know what was in that bottle. But we have to act fast," Butch said worried.**

**"What shall we do?" I asked them.**

**"You 6 go to the queen and try to get that silver bottle. We will search in the library what type of liquid or plant could cause such illness," Brick explained. **

**"I will try and hunt down the man with the liquid. If I got him we might find another bottle in his position and can find through test the cure," Butch said.**

**"Why are we in hurry for it?" Bubbles asked confused.**

**"We don't know how long that poison will harm your father until he dies. He might not survive the night," Boomer explained. **

We broke down in tears and the boys found the bottle in the bin and started right away a search for the antidote. They checked in the library for it through the howl night and me and my sisters went to bed. Bullet opened her present and read it through. Somehow I feel these books will help.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh no. The king might be dead? How cruel am I? Well find out soon if they will find the cure."<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 A evening surprise

**An evening surprise**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

I want to help my father. But how? We are not good in doctoring and we don't have any medical experience. Himeko said we should just wait and see if the doctor's medicine helps. Yeah right. He looks in-fact worse then before. The medicine isn't helping.

It was evening and we all sat in our room and read our books through about a princess who has spotted a mystery garden through dancing in her room. She was really happy there, but each evening just before the sun rises again she had to get back. But she only could visit the garden 3 times before it vanished completely. And she never wanted to visit it again because she took some magic from that country which stayed in her heart forever.

Suddenly we here'd the clock strike 7. Oh no. Bed time. We all rushed to our beds, but Bullet couldn't reach on time. Queen Himeko walked inside the room and scanned the beds of to see if we all were in bed.

**"So all of you are in bed except Bullet. Well you deserve a punishment for breaking the rules," Queen Himeko snapped mad.**

**"Please Himeko. I am too small to reach my bed. Please don't punish me," Princess Bullet begged.**

**"Are you being rude now? That deserves a double punishment. Let's see. I know," Queen Himeko shouted.**

She took Bullets stuffed fairy away which she always needs to sleep. Bullet started to cry.

**"And as a second punishment there will be no hall light. A queen doesn't need it anyway. Now goodnight," Queen Himeko said mad.**

She smashed the door shut and made us all jump out of our skins.

**"I want my dolly," Bullet cried.**

**"It is to dark," I wailed.**

**"This stinks. Why can't we kill her?" Buttercup snapped mad.**

**"Now girls we just need a little bit of light… hu?" Blossom explained, but then noticed something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossoms P.O.V<strong>

I got out my emergency set of candles to light the room up for my sisters. Then I looked on the floor and spotted that the flower pattern that was there were glowing.

**"Girls quickly take your books and see if you can find your flower and stand next to it," I instructed them.**

**"I found mine. Mine is a lavender," Bubbles said.**

**"I have mine. I have a red rose," I said happy.**

**"Got mine right here. I received a snow bell," Bell said as she went over to her flower.**

**"Got mine. A Buttercup. Just like my name," Buttercup said happy.**

**"I have a nut," Bullet said happy.**

**"And mine is a carrot," Bunny said pleased.**

**"What has this got to do with the book's?" Bubbles asked confused.**

**"I know. Remember in the book it said that the princess has danced from one flower to the next and opened that way the magical land. Let's try it," I said.**

**"You try it Bubbles. You are the best dancer," Everybody said.**

Bubbles blushed and tried it.

**"My flower won't glow like it says in the book. Wait. She danced from the oldest to the youngest. Let's try. Blossom where is your flower?" Bubbles asked.**

**"Right here," I said pointing to my flower.**

Bubbles stepped onto the rose and it suddenly glowed pink.

**"Bell. Where is yours?" Bubbles asked next.**

**"Right here," Bell said pointing at hers.**

Bubbles stepped onto that one and it glowed a brilliant white.

**"Next Buttercup," Bubbles said.**

**"There it is," Buttercup stated.**

Bubbles stepped onto the Buttercup and it glowed a nice softer yellow.

**"Bunny," Bubbles said.**

She stepped onto the carrot and it turned orange.

**"Then my flower," Bubbles said happy.**

She tipped onto the lavender and smiled as it glowed blue.

**"And last Bullet's," Bubbles said.**

She stepped onto the nut, but it didn't glowed. Bullet looked sad.

**"Why isn't mine glowing?" Bullet asked upset.**

**"Wait Bubbles. You must turn yourself 6 times to activate the door," Blossom explained.**

So Bubbles turned 6 times and all 6 flowers glowed in union and went down as a sort of spiral staircase. We followed them. Where will they lead us?

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Oh where will they end up? Please review. I still don't own them."<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 The night garden

**The night garden**

**Quanktumspirit: "Ok this is the place where the staircase leads to. Please review. I don't own anybody. Just the story idea."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bubbles P.O.V<strong>

At the end of the golden staircase we found a garden of golden leaves and crystal flowers were blooming around us in hundreds of different colours. There was a dark blue lake and a small golden boat that drove us of to the small island in the distance. We noticed that the island had the same flowers, the same stones and the same grass as it said in mother's book. And all of our flowers were blooming in that garden as well. We giggled at that beautiful smell.

**"Wow. This garden is just-" Buttercup started, but we all stopped her.**

**"BEAUTIFULL," We all squealed happy. **

**"Ah. I wish we could dance to some romantic music," I said happy.**

Suddenly my flower the lavender which grew there opened up and beautiful music flow out of them like honey. All of us had the same idea.

**"We want to dance with our hearts lovers." We all said happy.**

All of our flowers suddenly grew and transformed into 6 handsome men. One for each of us to dance with. I looked at mine a bit closely and blushed as I recognised Boomer. The flower man took at me with a smile and danced with me the waltz.

Buttercups man looked a lot like Butch and Buttercup couldn't stop turning red at the sight of his green eyes. And all the other girl's danced with there lovers as well. Suddenly we heard Bunny scream as she scraped her knee open.

**"This always happens to me when I dance," Bunny said a bit upset.**

I rushed to her side to help her, but the man was already helping her. He took a small hand full of the lake water and carefully dribbled it over her wound. The blood stopped flowing almost immediately and Bunny grinned happily. The boy gave her a small heart shaped water bottle with the lake water inside it.

**"Thank you," Bunny said happy.**

We danced which seems like forever. But suddenly the men disappeared completely.

**"Boomer? Where are they all?" I asked surprised.**

**"Oh no. We have to get back quickly," Buttercup panicked.**

**"Why? Oh it is getting day," Blossom said as she pointed to the sun rise.**

We all got into the boat and came back to our bedroom. We rushed into bed and fell right back to sleep. I kept on dreaming of how I danced with the flower man Boomer. If maybe the flower men are built to represent our real love?

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Do they? Maybe. Please review. I still don't own the Powerpuffgirls or the Rowdyruffboys."<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 The next day

**The next day**

**Quanktumspirit: "Please review. I don't own them."**

* * *

><p><strong>Blossom P.O.V<strong>

We all suddenly woke up with a smash of something. My head feels like a bowling ball. It was none other then Queen Himeko smashing some of our silver and looked at us mad.

**"Now I want a full statues report of where you 6 were last night. Go one. Who wants to start?" Queen Himeko snapped.**

**"We were in our beds and asleep you nutmeg," Princess Buttercup snapped.**

**"No you were not. I wanted to teach you all how a princess should sleep during the night and nobody was in bed. So?" Queen Himeko asked mad.**

She scanned us all of and looked at the youngest. Bullet, she grabbed very fears her hair and lifted her up by it. Bullet screamed.

**"Himeko please let our little sister go. Please. She has done noting wrong. Please," I begged her.**

**"Not before you tell me where you were. So?" Himeko shouted.**

**"Ok," I said.**

I pointed to the gardens where I knew somebody climbed over the wall to enter. I hopped to use that as a cover story.

**"We climbed down the ladder here at the side and entered our garden to visit our mothers grave," Bubbles explained.**

After the queen has died we buried her in their royal graveyard. Himeko seems to buy it and nodded.

**"Ok. Well you know you can visit it over the day as well. So you all get dress quickly. I have a surprise for you today girls. I hope you won't be rude to our royal visitors," Himeko instructed the girls.**

We looked a bit shocked. Royal visitors? That bitch wants us to get married. We all got dressed and walked downstairs. Straight away the 2 men who were brothers looked at us and were amassed at our beauty. Well who isn't?

The first one looked like a real royal in a violet suit and a silver sword hanging on the side. He had brown short hair, violet eyes and seems to have already an interest in Bunny. The second one looked like a grandfather even though he was far from old. He had pure white hair pattered down, white eyes and he seems to be interested in Bell. Her hair was long white going today past her feet.

**"Welcome to our kingdom King Brian and King Ben. I hope you will find your true love here," Himeko said as she curtsied in front of the two Princes.**

**"We sure hope we can. You can't imagine how much pressure our mother gives us to be hooked with the right queen or princess," King Brian explained.**

**"I hope we are allowed to choose who we would like to spend the day with? The princess who has caught our interest?" King Ben asked.**

**"Of course. Go one. Don't be shy," Himeko instructed.**

I hoped they haven't spotted me. I don't like them that much. I rather prefer Brick the shoe maker. They scanned us through and walked to: Brian walked to Bunny and bowed down. And Ben took Bell's hand to have a dance. I could clearly see that they both secretly wanted to be the chosen ones. They bowed back to them and they had there first dance of the day.

**"Now the other princesses may dance together as well. Ok?" Himeko asked us.**

We had no choice but to take each other's hands and dance with each other. The princes were quiet good on their feet and we could see that their love for our sisters would grow. But not to long after they had to go back to the hotel, to speak with there mother about something. Prince Brian kissed Bunny goodbye and Prince Ben gave Bell a tong kiss. Then they rode of to the hotel where they were staying.

**"Wow. He is just-" Bell began as she swooned over her potential husband.**

**"Handsome, sweet, romantic and more. (Squeals with delight)." Bunny and Bell exclaimed happy.**

**"I am pleased that I have made the right choice for you 2. Now we need just 4 more so that all 6 of you can be married of on the same day," Himeko said happy.**

I was shocked that she is still planning on having all of us married of on the same day. Good luck in finding for me a prince because I will just send him of with a one way ticket back to where he came from with a kick up his pants.

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Ben's P.O.V<strong>

Wow. Wow. Wow. I can't wait to get married to one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen. Bell is surly the most beautiful girl in the world. Maybe even in the howl universe. I could clearly see in my brother's eyes that he wants to get married to Bunny just as quick.

We arrived at the hotel where we were staying until the wedding. After unpacking our things we changed into local clothes and went of to the bar to mix in with the locals. We sat at a table for 6 because that was the last one available. This pub must be very popular with the locals.

**"Well what do you think of our future wife's?" I asked my brother.**

**"I can't wait till we can get married to them. Bunny is so sweet and has the most miracle eyes I have ever seen. Well except my own," Prince Brian told me.**

**"I love Bell. She is kind, sweet, honest, romantic and more. She is like an angel from heaven," I told him.**

We then noticed 4 other boys entering the pub and they looked like they were well known here. Well we could have a talk with them. After all. Who would refuse to talk to a royal?

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Yes the boys will meet in the next chapter. Please review. I don't own the Powerpuffgirls ore the Rowdyruffboys. Just the story idea."<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Royal princes meet Royal shoe

**Royall Princes meet royal shoemakers**

**Quanktumspirit: "I want to apologise for not updating fast enough. I just have to many stories around my ears. Please review. I still don't own them."**

* * *

><p><strong>Bricks P.O.V<strong>

After finishing repairing the shoes again we went of to have lunch in the local restaurant where we are well known. We sat at our regular table, which always had 2 extra seats, in case we bring a date along. But we never did. As I was in a discussion about the rise in taxes with Boomer, Bosh suddenly rubbed us all onto our hands and pointed to the door. We saw 2 very elegant looking guys at the door who looked like they didn't knew what to do here. They felt pretty much out of place. Who are they?

* * *

><p><strong>Prince Ben's P.O.V<strong>

Well we found the pub and are now looking for a place to sit and to have a meal. Suddenly we saw 4 boys waiving at us and wanting us to join in. So we walked up to them.

**"Welcome. Here have a seat. Who are you? You surely don't come from around here," A blond boy with blue eyes asked us.**

**"Me and my brother come from the neighbouring kingdom. We have just moved down here. Who are you all?" I asked them.**

**"Well. My name is Brick. These are all my brothers," The red eyed boy explained to us.**

**"I am Boomer," The blue eyed and blond haired boy explained.**

**"I am Butch," A green eyed and black haired boy stated.**

**"And my name is Bosh. We all are the only ones who repair any type of shoes we can get our hands in-between them," The squirrel of the 4 explained.**

**"Nice to meet you all. My name is Prince Ben and this is my younger brother by 1 year: Prince Brian. We are due to marry one of the princesses of the famous 6 princesses who rule this land," I introduced myself and my brother to them.**

**"Oh. Congratulations. I think we should all drink on that," Bosh said happy.**

**"You said it brother," Brick said happy.**

**"I don't think we should be drinking," My brother Brian said scared.**

It was true, we never had anything stronger other then red wine. The shoemakers looked at us like saying with there eyes: What the fuck?

**"You never had a proper drink before?" Boomer asked us surprised.**

**"Except wine. No. How does beer taste like?" I asked them.**

The shoemakers laugh on the floor and Brick ordered for us a proper beer.

**"Now you two are not leaving this table until you have drunk that howl pint of beer out," Butch ordered us.**

I was shocked. Who do these shoemakers think they are dealing with? Giving us an order. But my brother Brian just nodded and we tried the beer. BÄÄÄH. Well actually it isn't that bad as it smells. But the smell really puts you off. After we finished the beer we were still ok. But I could feel we will get a big pain in the head tomorrow. Suddenly Boomer grinned at us mechanically and looked at his brothers who nodded in agreement. What are they planning?

* * *

><p>The boys set up the karaoke machine and gave Prince Brian and Prince Base each there own microphone. Then Butch walked in front of them and called out to everybody. All eyes were pin pointed on the stage.<p>

**"Welcome music lovers. You know what tonight is?" Butch called out.**

**"Monday?" Prince Base guessed.**

Everybody went quiet and the crowd started booing Prince Base out. Prince Brian pulled him back and told him to shut up.

**"Well yes. He has a point. But here it is not only Monday night. But also…" Brick explained whiles raising the tension. **

**"Karaoke night. Yippee," Everybody in the pub called out happy.**

**"That is correct. And we will start it of with the princes. As a punishment they will have to sing with us the most favourite song of all in this pub-" Boomer explained after he snatched the mike from his brother.**

**"The boys are back in Town High School Musical 3," The pub shouted out happy.**

The music played and Prince Brian and Prince Base were given the notes and lyrics of how to sing the song. Brick, Boomer, Butch and Bosh all knew there favourite song of by heart.

**The boys are back**

**"Take it back to the place when**

**you know it all began," Brick started.**

**"We can be anything we wanna be," Brian sang.**

**"You can tell by the noise that**

**the boys are back again," Boomer.**

**"Together making history," Ben.**

**"It's time to show how," Everybody.**

**"To be a superhero," Butch.**

**"Just like showdown," Everybody.**

**"Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro," Brian.**

**"We're the bests no doubt," Everybody.**

**"Doing it like we used to do," Brick.**

**"This is our time," Everybody together.**

**"And I'm telling you oh!" Base.**

**"The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back, gonna do it again**

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Climbing up the walls**

**Anytime we want, the word is out**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Gotta save the day**

**The boys are back...oh yeah!" Everybody together.**

**"Keep coming with the right, **

**win the fight every single time," Boomer.**

**"Undefeated here in our house yeah," Brian.**

**"We can rock**

**We can shock**

**Anytime we like," Everybody together.**

**"And tonight we're going all out," Base.**

**"It's time to show how," Everybody together.**

**"To be a superhero," Butch.**

**"Just like showdown," Everybody together.**

**"Keep the pedal to the metal go!" Brian.**

**"We're the bests no doubt," Everybody.**

**"Doing it like we used to do," Brick.**

**"This is our time," Brian.**

**"And I'm telling you oh!" Boomer.**

**"The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back, gonna do it again**

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Climbing up the walls**

**Anytime we want, the word is out**

**The boys are back!" Everybody together.**

**"Here to change the world**

**To solve the mystery**

**Fight the battle," Butch.**

**"Save the girls!" Everybody together.**

**"(No one) No one can stop us now**

**We're the ones that make the rules (oh!)**

**The boys are back**

**(oh...yeah...)**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back gonna do it again**

**Gonna wake up the neighborhood**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Climbing up the walls**

**Anytime we want," Everybody together.**

**"No need to worry because!" Base.**

**"Cause the boys are back **

**The boys are back (look out now)**

**The boys are back, gonna do it again," Everybody.**

**"And we make it look good," Brick.**

**"The boys are back, the boys are back**

**Taking down the walls**

**Anytime we want**

**I'm sure that you know by now**

**The boys are back!" Everybody.**

As the song finished everybody applauded so loud and Prince Brian and Prince Base bowed down to them.

**"Well that wasn't so bad. Was it?" Boomer asked them.**

**"No… actually it was so much fun that I wouldn't mind singing with you again some day," Prince Base said amused. **

**"Really?" Butch asked smirking at his brothers.**

**"I join the words of the speaker before me-" Prince Brian said, but was then disturbed.**

**"Ok. Next song guys. Do you know the song 'Un-break my heart?' By Toni Braxton?" Brick asked the two Princes.**

**"In your words: Yeah. We know it of by heart," Prince Base said happy.**

As quick as the eye could follow Brick, Boomer and Butch set themselves up for the song.

**"We can't sing it-" Prince Brian was about to argue, but was quickly stopped.**

**"No buts. You can sing like angels. Both of you. Come on. All of us," Boomer challenged the two Princes.**

**"All?" Prince Base asked surprised.**

**"We decided that you can stay at our place. So you wouldn't have to splash out for a hotel," Butch explained it to the two surprised Princes.**

**"But we have to pay you-" Prince Brian tried to be moral, which failed. **

**"You are paying by singing with us. Now shut up and sing your majesty," Brick ordered them.**

So the instruments were set to the right song and the two princes looked at each other worried. This will be a long night.

**The Shoemakers and the princes with the song: Un-break my heart**

**"Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Come back and bring back my smile**

**Come and take these tears away." Brick started.**

**"I need your arms to hold me now**

**The night are so unkind**

**Bring back those nights **

**when I held you beside me," Boomer continued.**

**"Un-break my heart**

**Say you will love me again**

**Undo this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked out of my life," Butch took on the main text.**

**"Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart**

**My heart," Bosh sang next.**

**"Take back that sad word good-bye**

**Bring back the joy to my life**

**Don't leave me here with these tears**

**Come and kiss this pain away," Prince Brian continued to sing.**

**"I can't forget the day you left**

**Time is so unkind**

**And life is so cruel without you here beside me," Prince Base. sang again.**

**"Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Undo this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked out of my life," Brick sang with tears in his eyes now.**

**"Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many nights**

**Un-break my heart**

**My heart," Boomer sang with a wailing voice.**

**"Don't leave me in all this pain**

**Don't leave me out in the rain**

**Bring back the nights when I held you beside me," Butch sang as a strong heart.**

**"Un-break my heart**

**Say you'll love me again**

**Undo this hurt you caused**

**When you walked out the door**

**And walked out of my life," Prince Brian sang a little wavy .**

**Un-cry these tears**

**I cried so many, many nights**

**Un-break my heart," Prince Base sang next.**

**"Un-break my heart**

**Come back and say you love me**

**Un-break my heart**

**Sweet darling**

**Without you I just can't go on**

**Can't go on..." Brick sang with tears as well.**

**"Say that you love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Say that you love me**

**Say that you love me," All the boy's sang together.**

After the song was finished the pub customers went wiled and filled the prince's pockets with gold coins. The highest amount of money they could ever get.

**"See you 2 are excellent at singing," Brick praised the two Princes.**

**"Thank you so much of building the confidence up," Prince Brian said happy.**

Suddenly a bell struck 9 P.M. They finished there meal and walked home with a happy thought that they can be friends forever with each other.

**"Ah this reminds me of another song our mother loved to sing to us," Brick said happy.**

**"Let me guess: Living next door to Alice?" Prince Ben asked them.**

**"Yeep. With the song we can beat the time to get to our place," Boomer explained.**

**Living next door to Alice**

**"Sally called when she got the word,**

**And she said: 'I suppose you've heard-**

**About Alice,' " Brick started.**

**"When I rushed to the window,**

**And I looked outside,**

**And I could hardly believe my eyes-**

**As a big limousine rolled up**

**Into Alice's drive…" Boomer took the second line over.**

**"Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,**

**Or where she's gonna go,**

**I guess she's got her reasons,**

**But I just don't want to know,**

**Because for twenty-four years.**

**I've been living next door to Alice.**

**Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,**

**To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,**

**Now I have got to get used to not living next door to Alice…" Everybody sang together.**

**"We grew up together,**

**Two kids in the park,**

**We carved our initials,**

**Deep in the bark,**

**Me and Alice," Butch sang.**

**"Now she walks through the door,**

**With her head held high,**

**Just for a moment, I caught her eye,**

**As a big limousine pulled slowly**

**Out of Alice's drive," Bosh sang.**

**"Oh, I don't know why she's leaving,**

**Or where she's gonna go,**

**I guess she's got her reasons,**

**But I just don't want to know,**

**Because for 24 years.**

**I've been living next door to Alice.**

**24 years just waiting for a chance,**

**To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a 2nd glance,**

**Now I gotta get used to not living next door to Alice…" Everybody sang together.**

**"And Sally called back and asked how I felt,**

**And she said: "I know how to help -**

**Get over Alice." Brian sang next.**

**She said: 'Now Alice is gone,**

**But I'm still here,**

**You know I've been waiting**

**For twenty-four years...**

**And a big limousine disappeared...'" Prince Base sang next.**

**"I don't know why she's leaving,**

**Or where she's gonna go,**

**I guess she's got her reasons,**

**But I just don't want to know,**

**'Cos for twenty-four years**

**I've been living next door to Alice.**

**Twenty-four years just waiting for a chance,**

**To tell her how I feel, and maybe get a second glance,**

**But I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice...**

**Now I'll never get used to not living next door to Alice..." Everybody sang the final one together.**

As the song finished Brick pulled on the rains of the horse and they came to the work shop of the shoe maker's. The princes got of and thanked them for the stay and journey. As they entered the work shop it was just like they thought a regular 2nd class shoe shop would look like, there were shoes all over the place. Brick pulled down on a lign to bring down a ladder from the celing since the shop was so small.

* * *

><p><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Well the princes and the shoemakers seem to get along nicely. Please don't stop reviewing. I love all of them. Oh and I still don't own nobody except the idea of the story."<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 Talking about love

Chapter 11 talking about love

_**Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, written date: Saturday 4th October 2014."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Back in the palest<strong>

After the night went by the bright sun woken up all the princesses, the princesses each got up and headed for the bathroom's. All the princesses had a good long wash before getting dressed once more in their robes. But as they were about to put on their new shoes they saw that they danced them threw.

"**What the... so the garden wasn't a dream," Bubbles squealed with excitement. **

"**But the human statues were Bubbles," Blossom said sad.**

The 5 princesses walked together down to their breakfast and sat neat and tidy at the table. They saw their father King John there as well as he was having a cup of tea, Himeko was there as well and just brought their breakfast's threw.

5 silver covered plates were brought threw, on each princess plate was something different.

Blossom got some strawberries and some Arabic beaned coffee to drink.

Bubbles received a mixed fruit salad, to drink she had earl grey tea.

Buttercup got some bacon, sausages and scrambled egg, as a drink she chose freshly squashed orange juice.

Bunny looked at her pancake pile with syrup dripping of it and she feasted happy on it. Her drink was carrot juice.

Bell continued to feast upon a porridge, with sugar and honey inside it and as a drink she had white tea.

And Bullet ate a bowl full of pea nuts, wall nuts and hazel nuts, to drink she got coconut milk served fresh from another coconut.

Himeko was eating some porridge as well and drinking only plain fresh water.

King John ate quietly his complete english breakfast with tea also.

Whiles the family was eating their thoughts were all in their heads. But as Bullet was about to eat her 6th wall nut she suddenly stopped, what were their beloved shoe makers each eating? She hoped that they were eating healthy and pleased.

* * *

><p>Back in the Village<p>

Prince Brian and Prince Ben were each woken up by a loud set of banging and clobbering from downstairs. Both Princes looked at each other shocked before moving out of the bed, they quickly got dressed and raced downstairs with their swords in front of them to defend the shoe makers from whatever the villain was. As they saw it was just the shoe makers and their attempts at making breakfast the princes laughs a little bit before putting their swords away.

"**What are you 4 doing?" Prince Ben asked the shoe makers chuckling.**

"**We are trying to cook for you two a decent breakfast," Brick explained.**

It was truly a sight to laugh at, Brick, Boomer and Butch were covered with some sort of sloppy gew, Bosh was stuck inside the pot itself, it reeked like hell. Prince Brian and Prince Ben first got the 4 out of their sticky homes, quickly gave them a wash before proceeding to cook for them the meal.

The meal was very decent for the shoe makers statue, but for Prince Brian and Prince Ben it was a average meal.

Once they finished their meals the Shoe makers checked inside a box to see if their delivery for the Princesses was ready, as it was all go they carried their red box full of shoes outside and hooked it to the coach.

"**come your highnesses, it is time we deliver the Princesses their next load of dancing shoes they have ordered," Brick said.**

"**Ok," The two Princes replied back.**

They were happy and excited to see their future wives once more. The shoe makers loaded the dancing shoes into the cart and the travel up to the castle took place.

* * *

><p>The trip up to the Princesses wasn't very eventful at all. The Princes didn't get any strange looks from all the villages at all, because they just looked like two more shoe maker travellers. The shoe makers themselves were just as ignored as any other seller at the market.<p>

They arrived at the castle in about 20 minuets and Brick knocked on the door. A guard saw them and smiled at them.

"**Welcome Brick, the Princesses are waiting for you all in their mother's garden," The guard replied before opening the door.**

"**Thank you very much," Brick said happy.**

"**Prince Brian and Prince Ben, what are you doing with them?" The second guard at the door asked the two princes shocked.**

**Prince Ben explained to the knights his and his brothers reason for being out, "Well, they offered us their home for the night, as we were out late, so we accepted it and wish to see the Princesses as well."**

"**Oh ok, everything ok though?" The first guard asked them worried.**

**Prince Brian nodded his head, "Yeah, just let us threw."**

"**Of course your highnesses," The first guard said.**

The doors were opened for them and they all road threw to the Princesses garden. As they reached it each of the Princesses were sitting in various holly wood swings and watching the small pond not to far from the pavilion.

Bubbles and Blossom were discussing about their love for the shoe makers, Buttercup and Bunny were pretending to be fishing inside the pond, Bell was dancing around a statue in the garden, and Bullet was repeatedly climbing up and down from the tree's that were growing in the gardens.

As the shoe makers spotted them they stopped and blushed a bit. They all just looked like angels from heaven, the Princes walked next to them and chuckled at the red face of the Shoemakers and pushed them forward to the Princesses. One of the Princes grabbed Bosh and sent him into the tree directly in front of Bullet, he blushed furious and glared back down at the Prince.

As they were only a few miles away from them Prince Brian called out to the Princesses.

"**Good morning girls," Prince Brian called.**

The Princesses looked up and were amassed that the Princes were now there with the shoemakers. Blossom looked confused, all 6 Princesses stopped what they were doing, walked towards each other and looked at the shoe makers and the Princes confused. Why were they here together now?

"**Good morning men, why are you with the shoe makers, Prince Brian and Prince Ben?" Princess Bell asked them.**

"**Because we stayed out late, so late we forgot to head back to the hotel, so Brick, Boomer, Butch and Bosh offered us their home for the night," Prince Ben explained.**

"**Ah ok," Princess Blossom said nodding her head.**

Princess Bullet chuckled as she suddenly jumped down and performed a perfect dance on the round flag stones, the Princes and shoe makers watched the little Squirrel dance her happy heart out.

"**One... two... three... four... five... and six, three times round and then we leave the ground," Princess Bullet chuckled and blushed as her performance came to an end.**

All the Princes and shoe makers applauded for the little squirrel, Bullet blushed whiles Bosh hid himself in a tree and blushed as he watched the beautiful squirrel wash herself. As the new dancing shoes were replaced the shoe makers left back home again and Prince Brian and Prince Ben went for a walk with Princess Bunny and Princess Bell.

Princess Bell and Princess Bunny looked over at Prince Ben and Prince Brian. Both Princes blushed a bit and were quietly listening to the hearts within their chests. They each felt a deep longing love towards the Princesses, but weren't sure as to how they should show them the love that they feel.

As if the Princesses could read the Princes minds they each puled them to a little field further away from the other.

* * *

><p>With Prince Brian and Princess Bunny<p>

The two violet royals walked together around a beautiful dark headgear labyrinth. It was a great evening. As they sat together on a bench and admired the stars Princess Bunny wanted Prince Brian to know of her feelings towards him. She scooters closer to him and held the Prince in her arms.

Prince Brian looked over at Princess Bunny a little shocked and blushed. The feelings were so beautiful. As suddenly the Princess turned completely round to him and looked for a while at the Prince.

Then slowly as to not scare him off, Princess Bunny leaned in to him. Prince Brian's face flushed red. He looked carefully up towards the moon, it was about to turn a bit pink, quickly Prince Brian moved his face out of Princess Bunny's way and she kissed his cheek, they both blushed madly and Princess Bunny looked at him hurt and confused.

"**I... I am sorry Princess Bunny... b... but I just can't allow you to give me the …. kiss of true love just jet," Prince Brian explain and blushed madly.**

"**What?" Princess Bunny asked him shocked. "D... does it mean you don't love me at all?"**

"**What? N... I... I don't know your highness... I haven't proven myself for you that I can even hold this relationship... there are definitely feelings towards you there... j... just I can't act them out without knowing I love you completely," Prince Brian explained. **

"**C... can we then stay at least friends?" Princess Bunny asked.**

Prince Brian nodded his head, yes they were definitely friends. The two sat there for a while hurt and confused. Something was definitely up.

* * *

><p>With Princess Bell and Prince Ben<p>

The two had a wonderful walk, but exactly the same happened and Princess Bell was a little hurt as well. But they would definitely stay best friends so far. Suddenly his mobile phone rang. It was their mother telling them that the two had a reservation at a tailor.

Prince Ben walked up to Prince Brian, they nodded their heads and headed with the shoe makers back to the village and off to the tailors.

As the Princes were gone with the Shoe makers the Princesses shook their heads. How can they get the ones they love into their hearts?

Whiles their aunt Himeko commanded them around like servants they were asked to go to the dress embroider and have their dresses fitted for a ball that is to come in a few day's.

With the Princesses

As the Princesses entered the tailor shop hundreds of dresses came streaming their way. A woman who has golden short hair and was wearing a brides maid uniform bowed down to the 5 princesses.

"**Welcome my ladies, here at the Dress and love workshop you can only find the finest, most beautiful wedding dresses ever," Miss Dress said who was the shop owner. **

**Princess Blossom nodded her head, "We know, your advertisement sign outside say's exacly the same thing, but we are not here for a wedding dress just yet, each of me and my sisters want a ball dress for our royal ball."**

"**May we please look around?" Bunny asked the sales person.**

**The shop assistand nodded her head, "Of course, have fun, if you guy's need any more help just call out."**

Princess Blossom, Princess Bubbles, Princess Buttercup, Princess Bunny, Princess Bell and Princess Bullet looked around the shop. There were plenty of beautiful dresses, just nothing truly stood out to the Princesses.

Untill Blossom looked in the celler of the shop, she was ammased as she found a lot of colourful dresses down there. Quickly the Princesses walked towards the hundreds of pretty dresses.

Blossom chose a dark red dress, it has pink, orange and blood red ribbons sown threw the thick material, as she tried it on it felt a lot lighter then it looked like. Blossom twirled around and the other Princesses applauded in their hands at her beauty.

Next came Bubbles, her dress was melted in her frame, it was dark blue with black and dark blue ribbons sown threw it, she loved the dress, because it brought her head out, her best feature of the body. Bubbes squealled with delight for the dress.

Buttercups dress was light green,she has dark and light emerals sown threw her entire dresswhich sparkle within the light of the room. But the reason Buttercup picked this dress out then any other was a small sown in dark green snake weaving threw both of her arms, aroud her stomack and back out the other end. Something no other dress had.

Bunny's dress was so dark violet you could almost beleave it was black, she has black and violet emerals as well trew the entire costume and she loved the feel of the fur on the dress. Also her dress has two matching light violet gloves.

Bell's dress was pure white, just rightly made for a Queen. Nothing eye catching about it, only it made her seem like a snow Queen with beauty. She bounce around the room with delight.

Last Bullet's dress was just the right sizefor a squirle. Her dress was ash gray and actualy looks like a rag doll woul wear, but Bullet chose it any way, cleaned it up and sown a light and dark brown materials to the dress making it look like a fluffy ball of wool and fur. She just smilled at her dress and danced with it around the room.

"**Oh wow, your majesties, you all look fantastic," The shop keeper said bowing to the girls.**

**Bullet squealed with delight, "These dresses are perfect, they are wonderfull, fit as if the dresses were moulded onto our forms and we look fantastic."**

"**Indeed little sister, we will take them," Blossom said realy happy.**

Each of the Princesses slipped out of the dresses and put back on the dresses they had before. After paying for the balll dresses they walked back home, except for Bullet who seemed to be in her own dream world.

Whiles Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Bell all were back in the palast Bullet walked around town, but she coudn't recognie any of the paces where they were before.

"**Um... guy's? Where are you? Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercuo, Bunny, Bell?... guy's," Princess Bulet called out scared.**

As the night fell down Bullet sat very upset at a statue and shivered in her summer dress, her sisters must have taken the coach back to the palast and forgotten her. Bullet stayed at the statue and cried quietly.

**Bullet looked at the statue and cried a bit, "What am I to do? Somebody please help."**

As the shoe makers just finished a delivery Bosh heared the Princesses cries, he jumped of his brothers horse and followed the soft crying. As Bosh spotted Princess Bullet he blushed madly, what was she doing out here in town at night?

Bosh walked carefully up to her and took her paw. As Bullet felt somebody holding her paws she blinked sad threw her tears and looked up as to who found her. Her little squirrel heart beaten even faster as she saw it was the squirrel/man of her dreams, Bosh. He looked at her worried.

"**Princess Bullet, what are you doing out without your sisters?" Bosh asked her.**

**Princess Bullet whipped her small tears before replying, "W... well, me and my sisters were in a dress embroiderium, to chose a ball dress... after that we were about to head out back to the palast, but they forgot me and left in the coach without me, I am not very good at navigating so I don't know how to get from here to the palest."**

"**If you want your highness we can take you home from here," Brick suggested.**

But Butch shook his head quickly. Boomer, Bosh, Bruiser and Brick looked at their brother confused, why not?

"**Brick we can't, it is by law that visiting houres are to be held between 1 PM and 4 PM. If we walk up there now at 8 PM then the guards would have all of us hung or thrown in jail," Butch explained.**

**Princess Bullet nodded her head, "True, that is a new law that our aunt has put up for us, she just want's to keep us save."**

"**So what do you then want to do?" Bosh asked the Princess.**

"**Well, we have another bed in our house free, Princess Bullet could stay with us the night," Brick suggested.**

**Princess Bullet's eyes wiedened with happiness and she looked at the shoe makers, "Really? I woudn't be a burden?"**

"**Nop, I hink Bosh woudn't mind having you over," Butch said chuckling.**

Bosh and Bullet didn't unerstood what the shoemakers meant, but walked together, paw in paw, back to the work shop. As they got there the Princess bid the shoe makers good night, they had to head back to the hotel once more.

Princess Bulet was lead threw the shoe shop to the ar back where 3 beds were squashed next to each other. Big enough to each hold a fully grown man, like the Rowdyruffboy's, but where did Bosh sleep?

"**Up here your highness," Bosh called out.**

Bullet followed him up there, he lead her in a fairly sized doll home, a bed on the top was just the right size to fit 3 fully grown squirrles inside it, Bulet hugged Bosh happy.

**Bullet smiled at Bosh happy, "Thank you very much Bosh."**

"**Bosh, Bullet dinner," The other shoe makers called out.**

Bullet and Bosh giggled as they raced each other down the stairs, because Bullet spotted the banister on the sie she slidd her way down, Bosh giggled, she won by a land slide. As the two Squirles got downstairs they were given a lump of brown bread with peanut butter on it. Bosh looked at his brothers confused.

"**Bosh, we have a royal guest here, we have to treat her with the highest of honours," Brick said.**

The other 4 men chuckled amongst themselves. Bosh just nodded before handing Bullet the plate of peanut butter and brown bread. Princess Bullet looked very suspiciouse at this 'new food' which was brought to her. Bosh blushed a bit and scurried to the other end of the kitchen fast.

**Bullet looked at the other shoe makers and beamed at them, "Thank you men." **

"**Bosh the other piece was for you," Boomer said taking the other half of the bread and launching it after his brother.**

"**No, no, no, you guy's know how preachouse the food is," Bosh defended himself mad.**

"**Bosh Squirlet Ruff you eat that bread right now before we amputate you," Butch snapped.**

**Bullet lookedat him confused, "Bosh Squirlet Ruff? Is that your compleat name?"**

"**Yes," Bosh said blushing, he pointed at a cleaning bottle and explained, "My brothers named me after a cleaning equiptment we use to clean some shoes up."**

Bullet nodded, as they finished their meals the shoemakers finishe the work on he other customers shoes. Bullet watched them and saw that Bosh's job was exacly what he told the Princesses on the first day they met up. He patched up a lot of small holes up, fiddled the shoe laces in the shoes and then with his brothers they tiedied the work shop up.

After everything was packed away the shoe makers walked upstairs to bed. Eachboy had a straw bed with a small sheat to try and keep warm. Bullet followed Bosh and he lead her into a bird house. (Yes I have seen Squirles live in one myself) Inside the home was a big bed out of all sort of old materials. The two squirles lay together in there nad fell fast asleep. Bullet crawled coser to Bosh and curled her hands above his, Bosh noticed it ad blushed madly.

With her eaven heart beat and breathing the two lovers el fast asleep. Dreaming about a brighter future together.

* * *

><p>With the other Princesses.<p>

The Princesses have looked the entire day around town and in the palace, but their sister remained gone, all 5 Princesses were very worried over their youngest member, but they were sure she was save... wherever that maybe.

"**Come on guy's, we may not find much happiness or pleasentnes up here, but one place there is where we are loved and adored," Buttercup suggested.**

"**I'm sorry Buttercup... but without Bullet's little and cute steps I just don't feel like dancing today," Blossom said.**

The other Princesses nodded, but Buttercup was determined.

"**No, we will not go there tonight, we will wait for Bullet," Buttercup said mad.**

With that the Princesses decided to just go to sleep. Hoping Bullet would show up tomorrow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quanktumspirit: "Please review, I own nobody, and I don't earn any money, not now not ever."<strong>_


End file.
